MacKenzie Hollister
www.dorkdiaries.com MacKenzie Hollister is the female antagonist and the most popular girl at Westchester Country Day Middle School and the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool & Popular) Clique. She is Nikki's enemy and the main antagonist of the series. She is mean, sinster, and vile. Nikki calls her "a rattlesnake in red plumping lip gloss and ankle boots" along with various other insults, both in her diary and to her face. She is also sisters with Amanda Hollister. Description Mackenzie has light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her skin color is very pale.She wears designer outfits. It is said that she wears blonde hair extensions and sometimes gets spray-on tans, which she calls her "flawless complexion." She is known for sashaying (whipping her hair while she leaves). She is deceitful and a manipulative person. History MacKenzie is the most popular girl in school, and almost every guy in Westchester Country Day has a crush on her. She (like Nikki) has a crush on Brandon Roberts and does everything she can in order for him to be her boyfriend from pretending to be nice and positive to being mean to Nikki and destroying her. She has a best friend, Jessica Bundullhoff, who is the office assistant in the school. She constantly makes fun of the unpopular kids at school and insults them and embarrasses them. She dislikes Nikki and is her arch-nemesis. (It could be that she is jealous of Nikki because Brandon likes to be with Nikki and not with MacKenzie herself.) She does everything she can for Nikki to get out of the school so she could have a chance with Brandon and have Jessica Hunter as her "locker neighbor". In the fifth book, she boasts to Nikki that everyone says that she and Brandon make a cute couple and are perfect for each other. This could be a lie as Nikki describes MacKenzie as a 'pathological liar' who spreads false rumors about her so Brandon would be embarrassed to be with Nikki and be with MacKenzie instead. Personality MacKenzie is wealthy, bratty, spoiled, vain and self-centered, but possibly has good qualities to, as all people do. She is very competitive and will do anything to win a competition, including cheating. She is very mean to the unpopular kids at school. She hates Nikki and calls her a dork and constantly tries to ruins her life. However, at one point, Nikki writes in her blog on www.dorkdiaries.com that MacKenzie has suddenly become very nice to her and her friends. Nikki then realizes that she is being nice because Patrick is being mean to her, causing MacKenzie to recognize how awful it feels to be bullied. Later, Nikki sees Pat putting trash in MacKenzie's locker because of MacKenzie calling him a loser. Nikki tries to fix the problem, but MacKenzie believes that Nikki has ruined her locker. Therefore, MacKenzie reverts to her old behaviors. She even steals Nikki's lunch. She is evil In the first book, MacKenzie used her lip gloss (Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist) to write the words "Bug Girl" on Nikki's locker door, which made Nikki become extremely upset. Later on, however, Nikki recovered, and when she was assumedly going to confront MacKenzie, MacKenzie stated, "A lot of people use Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist, you know." Nikki never actually said anything to her, but she had figured out a long time ago that the "Bug Girl" commenter was MacKenzie. In addition to being mean, self-centered, and bratty, MacKenzie has a "heart of stone" and such an evil mind that she tried to steal twice according to Nikki's blogs. She accused Zoey of being a thief here and tried to steal someone's lost wallet here. Appearance She has light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. MacKenzie always wears top designer outfits, carries expensive bags and has an extreme addiction to lip gloss (especially Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist). She puts on lots of layers of lip gloss and shops at expensive stores at the mall. Mackenzie mostly has her hair in golden curls. Even though Mackenzie has blue eyes Nikki describes her blue eyes as DIRTY EYES. Also MacKenzie has a disorder, which causes her toes to strangely bend, lean backwards and to naturally cross over each other. Relationships Family MacKenzie's sister, Amanda, has been mentioned in the books, but did not make a physical appearance until Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star. In Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life, when Nikki and Brianna stop at MacKenzie's house (not knowing so at first) for Brianna to go the toilet, MacKenzie's morther greets them and takes them to MacKenzie's bedroom which had an attached bathroom. In Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-it-All, MacKenzie's father appears. He is known as "Moneybags Marshall" and hires Nikki's dad as his bug exterminator. In the Dork Diaries blog on the official website, MacKenzie's aunt appears at Westchester Country Day Middle School as a substitute teacher. She is known as Miss Hollister : In "Tales of a Not-So-Dorky Drama Queen", it shows Mackenzie's whole family. It is shown that Mackenzie parents get annoyed with her, for example when she says she wants to go to Hampton Hills International Academy instead of WCD they say no and if it's a big problem wait till next month but eventually she transfered to North Hampton Hills. Friends MacKenzie is the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool, and Popular) clique and the most popular girl in WCD, meaning that many people aspire to be her friend. However, she is only shown to be friends with a few others, such as Sarah Grossman, Lisa Wang, and a CCP girl named Jennifer who appeared in Dork Diaries 7. Her best friend is Jessica Hunter. Together, the two do their best to embarrass, humiliate, or harass Nikki, and sometimes Nikki's friends, too.In book 9 Mackenzie gets upset when Jessica was talking behind her back. Later when they have a fight in the bathroom Jessica is now known as her ex BFF. Love Interest Despite the claims of being the most popular girl in school, MacKenzie isn't dating anyone and the only guy she is interested in doesn't like her at all. MacKenzie is head over heels for Brandon Roberts, who obviously is not impressed by MacKenzie as everybody else. She constantly tries to flirt with him by twirling her hair Quotes *"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, hon!" *''"Don't you need a LICENCE to be that UGLY?"'' *''"That outfit would be perfect for Goodwill. If she knows what's GOOD for her, she WILL burn it."'' *''"OMG! I bought that exact same sweater she's wearing! For my dog, from PetSmart."'' *''"What's that awful STANK? She's supposed to spray on the perfume, not marinate in it."'' *''"She has SO much acne, She uses a special makeup brand. It's called Why Bother."'' *''"What's up with her new hairstyle? It looks like a small mammal made a nest in her hair, had babies and died!"'' *''"She thinks she's SO cute. She's just living proof that manure can actually grow legs and walk."'' '' Gallery mace.jpg|Mackenzie MacKenzie-Daydreaming-About-Brandon.jpg|Mackenzie dreaming about Brandon 185px-Mackenzie.png|Angel? Drama-Queen-1024x782.jpg|GLARE Evil-MacKenzie.jpg|Devil Nikkis-Costume-919x1024.jpg|Taking off the rat head Pat-and-MacKenzie1-883x1024.jpg|Mackenzie and Patrick 307927_285559901470273_888544493_n.jpg|Mackenzie in the front cover of DD 1 Guess who's co-hosting my Halloween Party.jpg|Spying on Branikki My Great Idea to Get Rid of MacKenzie.jpg|Branikki is interrupted Why Brandon was Super Sad.jpg|link=Nikki, Accidentally Throwing a Banana Peel On Brandon MacKenzies-Gift.jpg|MacKenzie's gift Category:Rivalry Category:Friendships Category:Crushes Category:Westchester Country Day Category:Jealousy Category:Dork Diaries Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:CCPs Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All Category:Characters from How to Dork Your Diary Category:Female characters Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Glam TV Star Category:Blog Characters Category:Blonde Category:Wealthy Category:Member of Hollister Family Category:Sister Category:Amanda Hollister Category:Mrs. Hollister Category:Mr. Hollister Category:Brown eyes